salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAmericanDream/75th Hunger Games Training Scores
Training Scores In this AU, a 10 would be the highest you could recieve. A 1 is the lowest, though only 5 tributes ever have gotten a one. Plutarch Heavensbee, Head Gamemaker Plutarch walked down a hallway in the Presidential Mansion. Two Peacekeepers escorted him. He carried a locked briefcase, containing information for the President to look over. They reached a door, and one of the Peacekeepers gently opened the door. "Sir, he's here." The Peacekeeper informed the man in the room. "Send him in." President Snow commanded. The Peacekeepers stepped to either side of the door, and gestured for Plutarch to enter. Plutarch dipped his head in respect to them and entered the office. "Sir." Plutarch greeted him, again nodding his head in respect. "Well, lets see them shall we?" Snow asked in a demanding tone. Plutarch set the briefcase down on Snow's desk and reached in his pocket for a key. He pulled out a smaller silver key and put it into the briefcase lock. He opened it up and pulled out a manilla folder, marked "Scores - 75". He handed it to President Snow and watched in anticipation of Snow's reaction. The room was quiet for a moment. Snow nodded his head slowly, and raised his eyebrows a few times. He gave out a few "hmm"s and looked slightly perplexed. "There's quite a number of low scores for having 24 Victors." Snow noted. "Correct." Plutarch gave no defense. "A two?" Snow asked, looking up from the list of tribute scores. "How could she possibly earn a two?" Snow asked again. "We intend to silence her. She put on quite the show for us in training. Beheaded a training mannequin and gave us the finger." Plutarch explained, chuckling as he remembered the events unfold. "I see. And the 3? What did he do exactly?" Snow asked. "Well sir, not much. He simply just didn't impress us. No different from his score of 5 in his first Games." Plutarch asnwered. "I see. And the ten? Did he proclaim his love for the Gamemakers?" Snow scoffed. "Not quite. But he is loyal. It wouldn't be a shame if he won, would it?" Plutarch admitted. "I see. Loyalty is rewarded. Defiance is penalized." President Snow observed. "Just as you would wish it." Plutarch pointed out. "And how many of them acted in defiance?" Snow pressed. "Well, I'd say seven or eight. One dismembered a mannequin with your name on it. The score of four. Several refused to show off violent skills. A few painted. One or two even vocally stated their distaste for the Quell." Plutarch revealed. "It sounds like you have some easy deaths to prepare then?" Snow asked, again more in a demanding tone than an asking one. "All in due time sir. All in due time." Plutarch replied. "My life was threatened, these tributes have committed treason, and you say all in due time? Are you not worried in the slightest?" Snow asked, raising his voice. "Sir, this is why we changed the Quell. These younger victors, many of them are out of our control. They ''will ''die in that arena. I can assure you of that. But I can also promise I intend to entertain. You'll get your deaths, and the Capitol will have its show." Plutarch explained. "Don't dissapoint me Plutarch." President Snow warned. "I don't intend to." Plutarch defended. "Oh, they never do. And yet it happens." Snow ominously replied. "Can we go to print with these scores? I can adjust them if you wish." Plutarch changed the subject. "Publish them." Snow agreed. Plutarch closed the briefcase and turned to leave. "And Plutarch. Tread lightly. I will not be undermined by these Victors. So take care of the problem, or I will." Snow threatened. Plutarch nodded his head in understanding and then left Snow's office. Snow was right about one thing, Plutarch did need to tread carefully. Category:Blog posts